Sanctuary
by Ember1313
Summary: An AU/AR Lorenzo Alcazar & Elizabeth Webber fic. When an abused mother in hiding meets Lorenzo Alcazar sparks aren't the only thing they set off. Inspired by the wost movie night ever! Seriously.
1. Chapter 1

Rating: PG - 13 (M - NC17 as marked)

Disclaimer:

I own nothing related to or affiliated with Disney, ABC Daytime, or General Hospital. Characters are not mine; they are merely being borrowed.

AN:

So... mom my has the worst taste in movies ever. Seriously. What does have to do with LiLo fic you ask? Trust me I was shocked too but it does. While her taste in movies is truly awful she occasionally picks something decent. To be honest I'm not sure which is worse.

A few months ago my mom forced me into yet another movie night. Why me? I mean don't I have a sister? It's not like she's good for anything. But I digress. One of the movies was _Did You Hear About the Morgans?_ Not my type of movie but it was the best movie of the night. Again what's this got to do with Lilo?

I'm getting there! Parts of the movie where truly cute. But as always Clio insisted LiLo would be cuter. I hate her. So here we are another new fic that I don't need but won't leave me alone. Like anyone but me is complaining.

The updates on this one might be sporadic because I'm trying to wrap up some none LiLo fic. Like you care. Right? Just breath, enjoy, and feel free to stalk me. Roomie this does not apply to you. ;)

~Kelly~

Background:

Yeah... this is one of those you get nearly squat- okay squat in the way of background. Since it mostly AU/AR toss most of GH out the window. Hopefully you don't get too lost. As always you can ask but I don't promise to answer. All you really need to know is two things. 1) Jake doesn't exist. And 2) Trust me. ;)

* * *

**_Sanctuary _**

Chapter One

"No." Steven said firmly trying to get the men to leave. Why of all times did the FBI want his help now? This complication was the last thing he needed. "I'm not doing it."

"You don't have a choice Steven. We had an agreement." Jagger reminded him firmly. He didn't know why Steven was refusing. Most of the time the doctor barely blinked when he showed up at the door. It's part of what made him so valuable. However, as unusual as this was he didn't have the time to figure it out either.

"I get that and you know that I would normally never say no."

"And yet you are."

"My sister and her kid are here. I can't have- people just show up out of nowhere."

"Look it's not like I'm not asking you to take in some criminal Steven. I have an agent that was shot while undercover. He needs a place to hide and rest." Seeing the news didn't affect the doctor as much as he hoped Jagger pulled out the only card he had left to play. "It's Lorenzo."

The doctor closed his eyes knowing immediately he had to say yes. Steven owed Agent Lorenzo Alcazar his life and for him that would be reason enough. Except they were also close friends. Something everyone including Jagger was aware of. "That isn't fair."

"I know but life isn't fair," the FBI agent admitted honestly. If life were fair, he'd be home with his wife. Not in the middle of nowhere with a dying man in his car.

"Fine." he said letting out a deep sigh. "He can stay with one condition."

"I'm not agreeing to anything until I know what you want."

"Lorenzo can stay but only until he isn't critical. I can't have him here. Not now."

There was something in the doctor's behavior that made Jagger suspicious. The man was hiding something that much was obvious. "What aren't you telling me?" the agent demanded to know.

"Nothing that concerns you." Steven snapped back without much thought. After several tense and quiet moments, he asked. "Is that a no?"

"How about we agree to revisit the situation once he's well?"

"Fine." Steven agreed knowing the other man wouldn't budge. It was better than nothing anyways. "How bad is he?"

"Not dead but just barely." the agent replied honestly. He wasn't even sure how Lorenzo had survived this long. "A couple of our men found him during a raid. My guess is they wanted him alive but suffering."

"You think his cover was blown."

"Probably. I can't see any other reason for them shooting Lorenzo like that."

"Terrific." Steven mumbled his eyes drifting down the hall.

"We were careful Steven," he said answering his friend's unspoken question.

"I hope so. Let's get him settled so you can leave."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had taken all three men to get Lorenzo into the spare guest room. Steven was shocked at how bad his friend looked. Jagger was right about them wanting him to suffer. He must have pissed off someone good this time.

Shaking his head the doctor began to work. Taking care of bullet wound, even an infected one, was the same no matter the setting. The process of cleaning and repairing the wound was simple enough that a med student could have handled it. The IV however could be trickier. Under normal circumstances, Steven let the nurses handle this particular task. Tonight that wasn't an option. Taking a deep breath to steady his hands he inserted the small needle in the back of Lorenzo's hand. He almost smiled at how smoothly things had gone so far. Steven knew that it wouldn't last.

For a moment, he let his mind drift to the two occupants of the other guest bedroom. When his baby sister had shown up unexpectedly Steven knew he couldn't turn her away. The instinct proved to be right hours later. Now while part of him was still angry most of him was relived. That is until Jagger showed up.

He didn't want to think about Elizabeth's reaction to Lorenzo. To be more accurate he couldn't think about it. It would serve no purpose except make him even angrier. Steven knew the emotion was useless especially since he didn't have an outlet for it. What he need was to figure out a way to control the situation. Pfft. Like that was possible. This situation was a powder keg waiting to blow.

Despite Jagger's promise, he knew Lorenzo was here for a long time. He also knew it wouldn't take long for his friend to get restless. Steven couldn't image keep any of his houseguests confined to their rooms. So the real question wasn't when would them met but how to minimize the fall out.

When his friend moan Steven immediately forgot about everything but the patient in front of him. His friend almost immediately began to struggle to get up. Worried about the IV he gripped Lorenzo's left hand. The action only made the man react more. "Don't pull the IV out I'm not sure I can get it back in."

"Steven?" a ragged voice finally managed to ask.

"Yeah. Just relax man."

Lorenzo nodded not sure if that was possible after the hell he had just experienced. "I thought I was going to die," he admitted almost to himself.

"I hate to disappoint you but not today."

He wondered how he had been rescued and ended up with Steven but Lorenzo knew that could wait. For now, he was just grateful. "Not disappointed." the man said smiling slightly.

"Good to know. There are a few things we need to talk about but they can wait until your felling better."

"I feel fine."

"Right. Well as your doctor I disagree."

"What things?"

"Tomorrow." he insisted firmly. Finally, Lorenzo's eyes started to drift shut. "Get some rest and try not to die on me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Steven asked when a curly head peered around the corner. When the young boy flinched, he couldn't help the wave of frustration that swamped him. He hated knowing Cameron, one of the sweetest kids he knew, was scared. Not just of him but seemingly of every thing. It didn't help Elizabeth was in even worse shape. Steven knew his sister hadn't told him everything yet. Part of him was almost relived by the fact. Whatever hell they had been going through it was over. He would make certain of that much. Even if it meant calling a few favors in., "It's just me Cam."

"Sorwy." the four-year-old mumbled turning around.

"Don't be sorry." he said getting up from his desk. "Come here. I can't sleep either. What do you say I fix you a snack?"

"Brownies?" Cam asked a sudden mischievous smile appearing on his little face.

Steven noticed how much he looked like Elizabeth at that moment and sighed. He was screwed. He had yet to learn how to say no to Elizabeth and he knew his nephew would be the same way. "Sure why not. Just so long as we don't eat them all."

"Because mommy will be mad that we didn't share."

"Yeah." he agreed think Elizabeth would be madder about her son having brownies at one in the morning but what did he know. Two brownies and a glass of milk later Cam was half-asleep on his lap. Steven had tried more than once to put him down but the little boy refused. To complicate matters the long stressful day was starting to catch up with him. Barely holding back a yawn he said, "Okay buddy time for bed."

"Not sweepy."

"Uh huh. Well Uncle Steven is old and needs his rest," he said jokingly. Cam on the other hand didn't look amused. In fact, he looked down right scared. "What's wrong?"

"You can't 'tect us asleep."

"Cam look at me." Steven said gently raising Cam's eyes to meet his. "I promise you and mommy are safe here. No one is going to hurt either of you ever again."

"Prwomise?"

"I promise. How about a compromise?" he asked when Cam didn't look convinced. "We go get Wolfie and camp out here tonight."

"Really?"

"Really but we have to be quite because mommy's asleep." Steven said leaving out his unexpected guest. One crisis was enough for tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth opened her eyes as the door closed. She knew Steven meant well but she wasn't up to dealing with anyone at the moment. She was still too ashamed by what had happened. She should have known better, been able to stop him something but she hadn't. It was only when her husband turned against their child did she find the strength to leave. That strength didn't last of course. It never did for her she had always been weak. Thankfully, Steven was willing to take them in.

No one knew she stilled spoke with her bother. Especially not her husband. She gave up nearly everything to make him happy. But Steven was the only family she had. Elizabeth refused to lose him. So she lied. One of the few she told him. Maybe that's why he believed her. That ignorance, she hoped, would keep them safe. At least long enough for Elizabeth to form a plan.

She didn't know what came next beyond allowing her body to heal. Elizabeth did know that Cameron had to come first. For too long that hadn't been the case. She had allowed fear and _ to rule their lives. That was something that could never happen again. Facing her little boy was hard enough without compounding her sins.

The trouble would be staying hidden from her husband. The man had connections everywhere. Add that to his power Elizabeth wasn't sure they would ever be safe. She knew he wouldn't stop looking. His pride would demand that she and Cam pay for humiliating him. No one in their town would protect them.

Most people already knew or at least suspected what was going on. A few of her friends tried to help but it didn't last. Most Elizabeth had been forced to cut out of her life. It was that or watch them ruined and she already had enough guilt for several life times. So in the end she had chosen to help make her prison. A prison she was now trying desperately to escape.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

I'm glad this getting a positive reception. I'm still getting comfortable with LiLo so its good to know people like it.

Also I'm not happy with part of this chapter. I couldn't get the end to gel but I like the first part. Sigh. What can ya do?

Now I have to apologize. Why you ask? The lack of LiLo. It is coming but I needed to build the back story a bit first.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Two**

When Lorenzo woke up, he was immediately aware of two things. The first was a sharp burning pain on his left side. The pain, which came from being shot and left to die, was to be expected. The second was the fact he was not alone. After struggling for a moment, he managed to open his eyes. They immediately landed on a pair of curious brown ones staring at him from the doorway. It was then Lorenzo realized that a child had been watching him.

The information was both news and confusing. He knew Steven didn't have any children. Hell the doctor barley dated. That knowledge of course didn't help him at all. Maybe this was the something his friend wanted to talk about. Lorenzo had to admit having a child in the house, no matter whom he belonged to, changed everything.

The young boy stared at him for several moments before climbing up on the bed. He didn't seemed phased by the medical equipment that surrounded the bed. But he was nervous about something. Lorenzo noticed right away how jumpy the boy seemed. There was defiantly a story there.

Once the boy had settled at his right side Lorenzo took a long moment to observe him. His curly brown hair was a mess and that long with his train-covered pjs made him suspect the boy had just woken up. He would lay money Steven was still asleep and not aware of the boy's movements. Whoever the boy was, someone had been taking care of him. He looked, from Lorenzo's admittedly limited point of view, to be healthy. All except for the shadows in his eyes. He was defiantly getting that story from Steven and soon.

"Hi." the boy said softly resting his chin on a stuffed dog.

"Hello." he said back just as softly.

"Hurt?" he asked pointing to the bandage that was just visible under the sheet. When Lorenzo nodded, the young boy seemed to relax just a bit. "Mommy hurt too."

'Interesting.' Lorenzo thought to himself. It appeared that there was at least one other person recuperating here. However, it did not tell him what he wanted to know most. Before he could ask the boy anymore, questions Steven materialized at the door. "Morning."

"Still alive I see." he said making his way over to the bed.

"Looks like. "Lorenzo was more interested in the young boy's response, or rather lack there of, to his friend.

"Cam time for breakfast." he said running a hand through the boy's curly hair.

He waited until the boy, Cam, had left before saying, "Cute kid."

"Yeah he is."

"Was this the something you mentioned last night?" the injured man question shifting carefully on the bed.

"He's part of it." Steven agreed glancing back down the hall.

"I suspect you mean the boy's mother."

His blue eyes immediately narrowed suspiciously. "What did he tell you?"

"Just that she was injured as well."

"Injured." the doctor mutter letting out a hallow laugh. "That's a good way to put it."

"Are you talking about her or me?"

"Both of you but I know at least Elizabeth will follow my orders."

"Why are they here?"

"That's none of your business," the doctor snapped before getting himself under control. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. I'm also sorry for Cam he won't disturb you again."

"So you're not going to tell me anything?"

"No." Came the curt answer.

"Do you planning on locking me in the room?" he asked knowing the room was set up exactly for that purpose.

"No." Steven said again even angrier.

"You're not making any sense."

"I'm sorry about that as well. Hopefully Jagger will relocate you before it becomes an issue."

"And if he doesn't?" Lorenzo asked knowing well how the other agent operated. It was unlikely he would be leaving Steven's any time soon.

"We'll deal with it then."

After leaving Lorenzo's room, he paused to take several deep breaths. He was angry, beyond angry really with the whole situation. While part of Steven felt bad for snapping at his friend the rest well it just did not care. A cold thought he knew but for once, his priory wasn't work. And he wasn't about to apologize to anyone for it. "Hey buddy." he said joining Cam at the kitchen table. Nearly all of the pancakes he had made for the boy were gone. At least someone was eating normally. "Are they good?"

"Uh huh. Better than mommy's," he said in between bits.

Steven let out a laugh at the comment. Apparently Lizzie still couldn't cook. It was almost comforting to know that she hadn't change that much. "I'm glad you're enjoying them," he said before turning serious. He wasn't sure how to discipline Cam or even if it was a good idea at this point. However, he also couldn't let the scene he walked in on unaddressed. While his nephew seemed all right with Lorenzo's presence, he knew Elizabeth wouldn't be. "Didn't I ask you to stay out of that room?"

"Sorwy."

"I know you are but you have to listen."

"In trouble?" Cam asked his brown eyes filling up with tears.

He sighed and then cursed to himself. "No you're not in trouble but I need you leave Lorenzo alone."

"Kay." he promised although Steven got the feeling he wasn't being completely honest. The boy was far too much like his mother as a child. At least the next few weeks wouldn't be boring.


	3. Chapter 3

AN:

Woo Hoo! Finally another update. Thanks to everyone who left feedback. For those of you who don't know Cam is my baby. He reminds me so much of my own son that I adore the little scamp. Especially when he's being mischievous. You're going to see a lot of him in this fic. As for Elizabeth's actions I'll explain all eventually. Most of her issues, as you might guess, stem from her husband. I'm getting there I swear. Just trust me.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The house was quiet when Elizabeth cautiously stepped out of the bedroom. Tiptoeing down the hall, she peered around the corner. Breathing a sigh of relief at the empty room, she headed for the kitchen.

She could almost hear Steven's lecture about being out of bed if she was caught. She'd almost been tempted to tell him that she'd been through worse. Almost. Despite all evidence, to the contrary Elizabeth wasn't that stupid. While Steven might seem like a nice guy on the surface, he was also fiercely protective of her. Not to mention the fact he hated her soon to be ex-husband. If her brother knew everything, there was no telling how he might react.

Elizabeth was half way through her second brownie when the silence was broken. Immediately she jumped in reaction to the sudden noise. After taking a few deep breaths, she started to calm down. That's when she became curious about the sound she heard.

Steven told her, albeit very reluctantly about his other patient. Not that he had really said much. The one thing Elizabeth knew for sure was Steven didn't have much of a choice. While he might not officially be an FBI agent, that didn't seem to matter much. Beyond that, all Steven was willing to say was the man wasn't a criminal. In fact, he made sure Elizabeth understood that fact. She supposed he thought it would help and it did, just not by much.

Cursing her stupidity Elizabeth carefully stood up from the table and headed towards the other guest bedroom. She hesitated at the door her shaking hand on the knob. Elizabeth wanted to laugh at the sheer lunacy of the situation. Here she was terrified of a man she knew nothing about. He was probably some schmuck who saw something he shouldn't. In other words harmless. What this guy wasn't was HIM. Somehow, she had to get beyond the recent starting with opening this door.

Lorenzo tensed when he heard someone at the door. He should have known moving or rather attempting to move was a bad idea. The bullet wound was just starting to close up and his ribs were far from healed themselves. Despite knowing both those fact he was starting to get restless. He never liked being confined and the feeling had only grown given the last few months.

Thinking back to that time he felt a surge of anger and something akin to stupidity at what went down that night. Not only had his cover been blown, nearly causing his death, but Lorenzo hadn't had a clue. Well right up until the moment, they shot him.

For a few brief moments, Lorenzo thought he was dead. When he realized that he'd somehow survived he felt nothing but relief. Of course, that relief didn't last long. In fact, he had been at the point of wishing for death the night the FBI stumbled across him. It was practically a miracle he was still alive.

Preparing himself for a lecture, he was both surprised and pleased to see a young woman at the door. He immediately guessed that she was Cam's mother. Under normal circumstances, the shared brown curly hair would have been enough for him. However, that wasn't what snitched the idea for Lorenzo. No, it was the bruises that covered her arms and face. Someone had beaten this girl, probably from the looks of thing more than once.

Seeing her made Cam's behavior suddenly make sense. He would lay money that whoever did this was someone she was involved with. The thought made him furious. Lorenzo had never understood why some men abused they claimed to love. Of course, their claim of love had little to do with their actions. Those men, he knew were only interested in control.

"Hi," he said in a soft and what he hoped was a non-threatening voice.

"You shouldn't be out of bed." Elizabeth said watching him wince as he lowered himself back on to the bed.

"Probably not."

"Especially since you've pulled your IV out."

"Damn," he mumbled noticing the blood on his hand. He hadn't realized that the hated device was missing until she pointed it out. "Maybe Steven won't notice."

"I doubt that. He tends to... over worry about things. " Elizabeth said shaking her head. The IV would be the first thing Steven noticed. "I... I could... maybe... I could... redo the... um... IV," she finally managed to stammer out an offer.

"Do you know how," he asked slightly relieved when she hesitantly nodded. "You'd do that for me?"

"We... we... um... wouldn't want to... um... upset Steven."

"I guess not. I'm Lorenzo by the way."

"Hi." Elizabeth came further into the room. Looking around she spied some basic medical supplies on the dresser. "You really should have a new IV," she said looking over the meager supplies, "but, I can clean it and then put it back in."

Lorenzo watched the petite woman gather the supplies she needed to take care of the IV he'd so carelessly pulled out. "Thank you for doing this."

She nodded as she set to her task of getting him cleaned up and sterilizing his IV needle.

Lorenzo noticed how soft her touch was and how swift her movements, but she didn't look up from her task or even really look at him. He couldn't help thinking how beautiful she was despite the bruising.

"So," she asked softly as she swabbed his arm, "you work with Stephen?"

His brows shot up slightly as he heard her question or, actually, observation, "Yeah."

"So," she finished taping the IV line in, "you're an agent then."

"Yeah."

Elizabeth sucked in a small breath and tried to stop the tremors that suddenly attacked her hands.

Lorenzo saw the immediate reaction Elizabeth had to his admission. He'd never seen fear set in that quickly before. Most of his perps weren't afraid they were usually too arrogant to be afraid. But he knew fear when he saw it. Plus, her swift movements became jerky and her hands shook.

Elizabeth clenched and unclenched her hands to steady them but they still shook slightly as she taped in the IV and taped it a little more securely up the agent's arm.

"I guess," Lorenzo smiled at the young woman not looking at him, "I guess, you don't like FBI agents?"

Elizabeth was caught off guard for a moment, "I have no problem with FBI agents. Why would you say that," she hated how panicked and how sharp that sounded. "I'm just tired, I guess."

Lorenzo considered her answer and knew she was lying. "Thank you for helping me," he kept his voice soft.

"It was nothing," she answered as she quickly cleaned up and moved away from the bed, "just be more careful."

"I won't hurt you," he reassured her.

"No," she said from the doorway, "that's what you all say."

Steven hoped Cam would like the small barn at the edge of his property. The kid needed to spend sometime outside and he had work to do. Well that's what Steven was telling himself anyways. The truth was he needed out of that house even if it was just for a few moments. Between taking care of Lorenzo and Elizabeth, he was ready to snap. And here he had been looking forward to his vacation. Ha. At least Cam was enjoying himself.

The small barn had been on the property when Steven bought it years ago. At first, he'd had no idea what to with the space. That change the first time he rode a horse. Jessica was a sweet girl and while they didn't, last she was the one that introduced him to riding. Now the barn held two horses and the main reason he brought Cam along, a cat.

The cat, which Steven now knew to be female, showed up at his door several months earlier. She was wild barely letting him near but he couldn't turn her away either. Imagine his shock when three weeks ago he discovered the kittens in his barn. Steven admitted he knew nothing about cats and even less about kittens, he wasn't a vet after all, but the tabby seemed to be doing well enough without his interference.

"Kitties!" The young boy exclaimed the moment he saw the cats.

Steven immediately reached out and grabbed his nephew. Something he normally wouldn't have done. Upsetting Cam was better than bandaging him up. "Careful peanut. She doesn't know who you are."

"Kay," came the soft reply. Cam was too fascinated by the cats to pay anyone much attention. After a few moments, one of the kittens curiously approached them. Part of Steven wanted to shoo the kitten away. He didn't even know if his nephew was allergic to the furry animals. However, the look of pure joy on Cameron's face stopped him. Steven couldn't be the one to ruin his happiness. So he watched as the little boy gently scooped up the small orange and white kitten.

"Mine," came the question Steven hadn't known he was waiting for.

He had no idea what to say. Immediately saying no was out of the question. Steven simply couldn't do that. He also couldn't say yes either. However, it wasn't because of Elizabeth. His sister had a cat of her own at Cam's age. The truth was Steven wasn't sure what was going to happen or where they might end up. Taking a pet just might not be an option.

"Let's go ask mommy," he said hoping Elizabeth knew what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

AN:

Woo hoo! We have an update. I really like this chapter. Mostly because it move things forward without telling you too much. LOL! Sorry but it's me. You do get some background on Lorenzo and how he ended up nearly dead. There are some hints about Elizabeth's husband but no name. That won't happen for quite some time.

So enjoy and feel free to let me know what you think. Oh... and yes yes I did. ;)

~Kelly~

PS

Special thank to Lis for all your help and the kick in the butt. You were right as usual.

* * *

**Chapter Four **

"You didn't tell me he's a cop Steven!" Elizabeth yelled at her brother. She had tried everything she knew to calm down, including counting to ten. However, her fear was currently overriding her good sense.

"Calm down." he ordered softly. Steven's eyes strayed to the yard where Cam was currently playing. The kitten had been taken, very reluctantly, back to its mother. Which was probably for the best considering the mood Elizabeth was in. "Lorenzo isn't a cop he's and FBI agent."

Elizabeth huffed and rolled her eyes. She didn't see the distinction between the two titles even if he did. "That's close enough. How could you not tell me? What if he tells...?"

"He won't Lizzie I promise." Steven swore as he watched her pace the small porch. He hoped it would help burn off some of her nervousness although he doubted it.

"You can't possibly know that," she snapped leaning against the railing. Part of her wanted to run as far and fast as possible. If he ever found her, Elizabeth knew her life would be over. If nothing, else, her husband had cared about appearances and her leaving messed with his image. The trouble was she honestly had no place else to go.

As the silence stretched between the siblings so did the tension. "Do you trust me?" finally asked in a soft controlled voice.

"That has nothing to do with this."

"Of course it does. Now answer my question. Do you trust me?" he asked again pressing for an answer. When she seemed content to ignore him Steven said, "It's a simple question Elizabeth."

"I don't know. I did before..." she trailed off not sure what else to say. "That's why I showed up here because I trusted you."

"But Lorenzo changes that?" he asked the question widening the gap between them. Steven couldn't help but feel hurt by the silence.

"Maybe." she shrugged reluctantly. It would do any good to lie especially to Steven. He had always been able to see through her. "I… I... I don't know. I'm just... so scared that I... I can't..."

"I know and I'm sorry." he stared out across the yard at his nephew. He hated not knowing how to deal with the two of them. Shoving his hands into his pockets Steven leaned against the railing too. "Maybe I should have told you."

"Maybe."

"But I trust Lorenzo." Steven said firmly. It was the one thing the doctor refused to budge on. "He wouldn't betray me."

Elizabeth scoffed at the very notion. Everyone had a price and she knew that better than most people. "Why because you saved his life?"

"No because he saved mine. Lorenzo and we're good friends Elizabeth. That's why I didn't fight Jagger harder. I'm asking you to please trust me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorenzo was starting to really hate the silence. Usually he didn't mind in fact he preferred it. This however was different. He could only imagine what that young woman told Steven. Especially given her response to him. "I'm sorry," he said hoping to break the tension between them.

"Forget it Lorenzo. It's not your fault." Steven brushed off the apology easily. If anyone was at fault, it was him. Oh and Jagger. The other agent defiantly needed to take some of the blame.

"Maybe." Lorenzo said dismissing his friend's reassurances. He couldn't shake how upset she had gotten. It made him curious about her story. However something told him Steven wouldn't be willing to fill him in. "She was fine... well mostly fine until I admitted to being an agent."

"I know but it's nothing you did. Lizzie..."

"Lizzie?" Lorenzo interrupted in surprise. Somehow, Lizzie didn't seem to fit the nervous creature he met earlier.

"Elizabeth." Steven clarified after a moment's hesitation. How knew how his sister would react if Lorenzo called her by the hated nickname. "She's my baby sister."

Immediately Lorenzo had a better understanding of the situation. "And that's why she and her son are here."

"Yeah I guess. I'm not sure about much anymore."

"I take it you didn't know about..."

Steven shook his head before sitting in an old chair. "I knew something wasn't right but I didn't it was that bad. I nearly killed him when Elizabeth showed up."

"That's not exactly within your expertise," he reminded the doctor gently leaving the rest unsaid. If Steven wanted the guy, dead, well Lorenzo would be more than willing to arrange it his badge be damned.

"You're not killing him, Lorenzo," he warned the other man seriously. Steven wasn't stupid. He knew exactly what his friend wasn't saying. "Making Elizabeth and Cam disappear is going to be difficult enough without complications."

Something about Steven's tome immediately set off alarm bells in Lorenzo's head. "What do you mean?"

"Elizabeth... her husband he has connections, power." Steven said supplying the only information he had to. The last thing he wanted was Lorenzo or anyone poking into things. "I can't imagine him just letting her leave. Cam maybe but... he'd kill her first."

"You're serious aren't you?"

"Very. I never liked him. Never. There was this... I don't know... vibe or something. I could never explain it to Elizabeth."

"So she didn't believe you." Lorenzo guessed from experience. By the time Steven suspected anything, it was probably too late to prevent the abuse from happening.

"Something like that. I think she had an idea what I was talking about."

"I'm sorry I frightened her.," he repeated sincerely. Lorenzo might not know why Elizabeth reacted the way she did but regretted being the cause.

"She'll be okay. Maybe it'll teach both of you to follow doctor's orders."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason's SUV pulled up to the coffee shop and was not pleased with what he found. The entire coffee bar was littered with their men most looking a little worse for wear and one of their docs was tending to minor wounds. He was following Max into Sonny's office and after the two days he'd had wrestling with Carlos over the casinos he just wanted a ride, a shower and a beer.

"What the hell's going on here," he questioned Max outside Sonny's door.

"Thank God, you're back," Max exclaimed as he opened the door. "Boss."

Jason followed the burly guard into the small room and stood to the left near the bar, "Hey," he nodded to Sonny, "what the hell happened?"

"We were raided," he took a swig from his scotch glass. "Max! Let's have it."

"They hit everywhere," Max started to give his report, "Bernie's on his way in. We've got six guys in custody, all low-level guys, they don't know anything. Several with minor wounds but you already know that Doc Hodges is taking care of them outside," he shuffled his feet for a moment and couldn't look at either boss.

"What aren't you telling us, Max," Jason asked from behind him.

The guard looked back at him and then looked over at Sonny, "Uhm, well, we uhm, lost someone."

"Who," Sonny sat up, "who did we lose? How? You should have said that right away."

"Oh, no," Max shook his head, "no one's dead, we lost Alcazar."

"You lost Alcazar," Jason strode to face the man and then looked over at Sonny, "What the hell is he talking about?"

"How the hell did you lose him," Sonny's eyes had a hard glint to them as he questioned his chief guard, "Find him!"

"We've looked, Sonny," Max tried to keep his voice calm when he was anything but, "he's gone."

The Kingpin threw his paper off his desk, "How the hell did we lose him!"

Max shuffled his feet and looked at Jason, which was a mistake. It was clear from the glare coming from his cold blue eyes that the man was beyond pissed that Alcazar was alive to be lost.

"Uhm, the agents must've got him in the raid, Boss, they hit us everywhere."

Sonny sprang out of his chair, "YOU get me whoever was on Alcazar tonight! NOW!"

Jason turned to the guard, "Wait for me outside."

He turned to Sonny, "You need to calm down. And you need to tell me why Alcazar is still breathing."

The Mob Boss looked over at his Enforcer, "I don't need to explain myself to you! And don't tell me to calm down!"

"YOU do have to explain yourself to me, especially when you lied to me about Alcazar who is now probably spilling whatever he knows to the feds, Sonny! Did you forget that the Feds have him?"

"He betrayed me, Jason! I couldn't just let that go!" He flung his glass across the room. The two men watched the shard of glass fling apart against the bricks as the liquid spilled into the mortar.

Jason turned to the man he once trusted more than himself. He shook his head at his 'boss' as he stood in front of the desk, "You should've let me handle him from the start, Sonny," his tone was quiet and for the first time Sonny was on the receiving end of the attitude that made men quake. "You've fucked this up big time and now the Feds have someone who can give them chapter and verse on both of us.

"I couldn't just let him go!"

"Yes," Jason said coolly, "yes, you could have and you should have. Just stay out of it, now." He turned toward the door, "I'll deal with Alcazar."

Before Sonny could answer, the door was closed and he was gone. The guard outside heard another piece of glass shatter against the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steven didn't think the day could get much worse. Elizabeth still wasn't speaking to him and he was running out of patience with his sister. While he understood, or tried to anyways, her reasoning part of him still wanted to shake her. If nothing else, her reaction had gotten Lorenzo's attention. Something else he didn't want to deal with.

At least the agent hadn't tried to get out of bed again. Lorenzo might want to investigate Elizabeth's past but there was little he could do at the moment. Steven couldn't shake the feeling that this situation was about to blow up in his face. "Hello?"

"We have a problem." Jagger said immediately not bothering with pleasantries.

He sighed and took the phone into his bedroom. It was the one place that hadn't been over run yet. "I don't have time for this."

"Make time," the agent snapped back. He didn't want to be dealing with this situation either. "Jason Morgan's looking for Lorenzo."

"Shit." Steven mumbled immediately recognizing the name. He would have been a fool not to. The mob enforcer was in the news more than the president.

"Yeah that's what I was thinking."

Pulling out a small notebook and pen Steven asked, "So what's the plan?"


	5. Chapter 5

AN:

I love all the speculation about Elizabeth's husband. It's so interesting to see why everyone thinks and why. Also a small reminder that in this Jason is technically the bad guy. I just don't want anyone upset when all hell bust loose.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Five**

The next several days passed quietly. Despite wanting to know exactly what was going on Lorenzo focused on getting well. The tactic served two purposes. The first being completely obvious. He actually wanted to get better. Nearly dying wasn't his idea of fun. The other reason was slightly more devious.

Lorenzo knew that eventually Steven would drop his guard. The doctor couldn't watch them 24/7 although he seemed to be trying. He also knew it would happen quicker if he didn't push. Steven, he knew, was worried Lorenzo would pry. The two men knew each other too well for him not to be suspicious. While he would have preferred hearing it from Steven, he wasn't stupid. Years of government training had seen to that. He was confident he could coax enough information out of Elizabeth to find the rest out. Which of course led back to his friend dropping his guard.

The cool spring weather was fading leaving the days beautiful. Elizabeth and Cam were playing in the massive backyard. Apparently, the young boy had found some kittens to entertain himself with. Lorenzo thought the animals made the prefect distraction for both mother and son.

Elizabeth had yet to notice his presence on the porch. He chose to take it as a good sign that she wasn't so tense. Maybe it meant she was starting to heal. She certainly had physically. The bruises had faded leaving beautiful creamy skin in its place. Her blue eyes while still haunted lacked the shattered look from when they met. It was getting harder and harder to ignore the fact that Steven's sister was a beautiful woman.

The pull he felt for Elizabeth surprised him. Lorenzo tried to put the interest off on the close proximity. And then on the fact that he'd been alone for some time. He couldn't that the chance of growing close to someone while undercover. There were too many risks involved to be so careless. Except now, he wasn't undercover anymore. For the first time in years, Lorenzo was acting like himself. Maybe that was the reason behind this attraction.

Whatever it was Lorenzo knew without a doubt that he couldn't act on his feelings. It was stupid bordering on suicidal. He might not yet know the details of her past but he did know the last thing she needed was his attention. Add that to everything thing else going on around them Lorenzo knew he had to let it go. Of course, that was proving to be easier said than done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Would telling you to drop it faze you at all?" Steven asked leaning against the porch railing. He had been watching Lorenzo watching Elizabeth and Cam. It was becoming obvious his friend wasn't going to let this go.

"Probably not." Lorenzo admitted causing Steven to chuckle. "You could always just tell me."

"I could but I'm not. Jagger called again," he said determined to change the subject at least temporarily.

The news immediately got Lorenzo's full attention. "I assume it was more than to make sure I'm still alive."

Steven nodded at the comment. He wasn't sure exactly how to beak the news to Lorenzo. Deciding that honest was best he said, "Jason Morgan is looking for you."

"Shit." the agent swore while his brain came to a screeching halt. His eyes were immediately drawn to Elizabeth and Cam. "Man... I'm... I'm sorry. Really."

Silence stretched between the two men. Finally, Steven broke it by saying, "It's not your fault. I couldn't let you die."

"You... you don't know Jason." Lorenzo said shaking his head. This was possibly his worst nightmare. "He's going to be relentless. There will be no stopping him. I probably helped train him too well."

"Sounds like. Do you think they're still safe here?" he asked his attention straying back to the yard. Bringing Elizabeth and Cam here was pointless if Jason Morgan showed up. There was no way to protect them from the enforcer if he made an appearance.

"I don't know Steven. No one really knows about this place but..."

"He still may be able to find it." he finished knowingly. Steven knew more about Morgan then he was willing to admit even to Lorenzo. "I don't know if I'm ready to let them go."

The regretful tone caught Lorenzo off guard. When Steven said disappear he didn't image that the man was serious. "You were serious about them disappearing."

"Yeah. Jagger reluctantly agreed to help with the setting up the paperwork. All that's left is to arrange a few details."

"I wish you'd let me help."

"I can't... I can't take the risk not with them. I didn't want to tell Jagger but I needed help."

"You love them a lot."

"They're all the family I have left. Something I'm hoping that bastard has forgotten."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The warm day had given way to a cool night. After putting Cam down to sleep Elizabeth slipped out to watch the stars. She had missed the quiet night lately. If there was one thing, she could say about her ex-husband it was the man was never home. Especially at night. His absence left her with a lot of free time.

It was stupid but she missed home and her job. Work was the first thing beyond Cam that was hers. He couldn't make her quit, although he'd tried, because she was the one paying their bills. The humiliation of having his wife support him was just another reason to smack her around.

Looking back, she could see the signs from almost the beginning. She had been naïve blinded by the fact that anyone was attracted to her. Her lack of self-confidence was like a beacon to her ex. He immediately recognized that she would be an easy target.

Elizabeth was lost in her thoughts when heard the door quietly shut. Thinking it was Steven she didn't pay much attention to her company. That was until Lorenzo joined her on the steps. "Hi," she whispered softly.

"Hi." he parroted back. Lorenzo was half surprised she hadn't run the moment he sat down. "I never got a chance to thank you for fixing my IV."

"It was nothing," she said brushing off the comment. She almost wished he would leave. For some reason his presence made her uncomfortable. Maybe it was because she still didn't trust the agent. Elizabeth wanted to trust Lorenzo After all Steven did. And she knew her bother would do anything to keep them safe. "I... I'm surprised Steven managed to get in the first time. Most of the doctors usually let a nurse handle it."

"How many doctors do you know?" he asked before he had given the question much thought.

"Counting Steven?" Elizabeth asked smiling a little when he nodded. "I never really counted. At least twenty. Its part of being a nurse I guess."

"So that's how you knew what to do. I had to admit I wondered."

"I probably could have done it before I got into nursing. My... our parents were doctor too."

The admission made Lorenzo relax just a little. It appeared Elizabeth was starting to trust him a little. "Steven mentioned that."

She wondered what else her bother had mentioned the last few years. It felt weird that he had this whole other life she didn't really know about. A life Elizabeth found herself curious about. Maybe Lorenzo would give her some answers. "You've known him a long time haven't you?"

The question threw him for a moment. It wasn't what he expected the young woman to ask him. Not that he was expecting anything. Although he didn't see, any harm in telling Elizabeth the truth. "Since he was in med school."

"He said you saved his life," she said thinking back to their argument about the agent's presence.

"Maybe." Lorenzo said thinking back to the night he and Steven had met. There was no denying that the med student had been in deep trouble. He had stumbled across a murder in his case files. However, he doubted, even now, that Steven was truly in danger. "But he's more than repaid the favor."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stupid bitch. He thought slamming the door. Elizabeth had been nothing but trouble ever since they met. She was always too rebellious too spirited for his liking. He had enjoyed slowly breaking every bit of that spirit until there was nothing left. Or so he thought.

Never would he have imagined Elizabeth finding the strength to leave him. Let alone disappear. Most of the time she was too scared to dare disobey him. Except when she was at that stupid job of hers.

He just knew that one of those doctors had helped her. He had seen them sniffing around his wife. When he confronted Elizabeth, she of course denied anything was going on. He had enjoyed punishing her that night. Even if he had believed her, he knew otherwise.

Elizabeth might be a useless broken shell but she was still beautiful. She had this helplessness that drew men in. It was what first drew him. That was until he realized how much she needed him to fix her. They had a perfect relationship the broken young girl and her rescuer. That was until that damn kid came along.

It was that kid that made her talk back to him. And it was that kid, he would bet, that made her run. Well she couldn't run forever. Elizabeth had no one to turn to. Eventually he would find her and when he did, she would pay.


	6. Chapter 6

AN:

Ahhh. Another update. This one has a lot of stuff going on. Including a cute scene with Cam and his kitten.

Thanks to Lis as always for your help and I know you'll recognize the kitten's name even though it isn't what we discussed.

For everyone else I hope you enjoy. Be sure to let me know what you think.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Six**

It was amazing how fast two weeks could pass. The good news was Lorenzo's wounds were nearly healed. The bad new was that his wounds had nearly healed. The better he felt the more restless he became.

While he understood the reasoning, Lorenzo wasn't used to doing nothing. Even on the slowest days undercover, something was going on. It was as if he was juggles three or four situations at one time. But here all he had to do was wait. Well that and answer Cam's millions of questions.

Lorenzo didn't quite understand why but the young boy was fascinated by him. He kept waiting for Elizabeth or even Steven to put an end to it but that never happened. Instead, Cam spent several hours just following him around.

Today was almost a repeat of the last week with one exception. Apparently, Elizabeth had finally caved on the kitten. Secretly Lorenzo was happy for the young boy. He could see how much Cam loved the small ball of fur. "Did you give it a name?" he asked kneeling down to Cam's eye level. Lorenzo had been sulking alone in the backyard when he approached him.

"Uh huh." he replied nodding his curly head. "Her's name is Pippa."

"Ahh. That's a good name." Lorenzo commented scratching the kittens head. Immediately the cat began to purr making Cam even happier.

"Mommy helped me pick it. I really wanted a kitten," he explained simply for the thousandth time.

"Yeah? I bet you're happy then."

"Yup. Wanna hold her?" Cameron asked hold out Pippa to him.

"Maybe you should let her walk for a bit." Lorenzo suggested although the kitten seemed pretty happy with being carried everywhere.

"Hmmm." Cam said as if thinking about the idea. "I think maybe not," he said with a very serious face.

"Okay." he said trying to smother a laugh. "It was just an idea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I never realized Lorenzo was good with kids." Steven said joining his sister at the window. Everyday for the last two weeks it was the same thing. She would watch Lorenzo with her son in the yard. Elizabeth never tried said anything or tried to stop it but everyday she watched the pair.

"Really?" she said surprised by the news. Lorenzo seemed so natural with her son she wondered if the man had a family of his own. Something that made her cringe at the thought. "Cam... he seems to adore him."

"But that's a good thing right?"

"Yeah. I... I hate that I was so stupid." Elizabeth said softly feeling even worse about her ex.

"You weren't stupid, Lizzie." Steven insisted hoping this time she would believe him. "He lied to you. To everyone. There's no way you could have known."

"You did." the young woman immediately countered.

Letting out a frustrated sigh he said, "Elizabeth you have to forgive yourself."

"Maybe someday." she said hoping Steven would drop the subject. "At least Cam isn't permanently damaged."

Steven shook his head knowing there was no point in pressing Elizabeth further. "I have some... news."

"News? Huh? That sounds ominous."

Turning his back on the scene outside he let out a deep breath. Ominous just about covered it from Elizabeth's prospective. Steven knew she wasn't going to like the news. "I have to go back to the hospital in a few days."

"Is Lorenzo leaving?" she asked her eyes finally straying from the yard to her bother's. It wasn't hard to see he wasn't happy about this either.

"No."

Elizabeth panicked at the brisk answer. Being alone with Lorenzo really alone still terrified her. "But he's better."

"That doesn't mean he can leave." Steven reminding her gently. Ignoring the truth wasn't going to do any of them good. "You know that's was only part of why Lorenzo is here."

"I know. I just... I don't know anymore."

"It'll be okay," he promised hoping that it wasn't a lie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We have to stop meeting like this." Lorenzo joked as he joined Elizabeth on the back porch. Most night the brunette sat out here after everyone else was asleep. More and more he found himself joining her. Most of the time they didn't speak but sometimes they did. He now knew all about Steven's childhood and more importantly his secrets.

Looking over she wasn't surprised to see Lorenzo sitting beside her. It was becoming a habit for the both of them. "Hey."

"Hey. Cam was really excited about the cat.," he said knowing one of the few subjects Elizabeth was comfortable talking about was her son.

"I know. It made him so happy it reminded my how much I loved Boris. I couldn't say no."

"You're a good mom, Elizabeth." Lorenzo said gently barely resisting the urge to touch her. She looked so alone even sitting beside him Lorenzo ached to hold her. He couldn't imagine Elizabeth reacting well to even a casual touch at this point. However knowing that didn't stop him from wanting to.

"Cam..." she paused and looked out at the sky. "He's the reason why I became a nurse."

"Really?" Lorenzo asked a little caught off guard by the sudden change of topic. It was one of the few times Elizabeth talked about herself.

"I never wanted to be in medicine but then I had Cameron and everything changed. Nursing was the best way to provide for him. It turns out I love it."

Lorenzo smiled at the happiness in Elizabeth's voice. Maybe if she was willing to talk she would answer a few of his questions. "What kind of nurse are you?"

"Surgical. I had a friend..." she paused to let out a soft laugh. She could almost imagine the look on Patrick's face at being called a friend. "He... uh pushed me in to it."

"Sounds like a good friend."

"He was. Patrick was one of the few people who couldn't be pushed away," she confessed softly. Patrick Drake was one of the most stubborn people she knew. He also wasn't afraid of her ex. There was very little that would ruin his reputation as a doctor.

As much as he hated the situation Elizabeth had been in Lorenzo was a bit relived to know she hadn't been alone. That someone was there for her. "Then he was a very good friend."

For some reason Lorenzo's comment made her uncomfortable. "What about you? Why did you become an FBI agent?" she asked for the first time genuinely curious about the man Steven trusted so much.

To say he wasn't expecting the question would be understating it. No once had Elizabeth asked him about his own life. When she did ask him questions, it was usually about Steven. "My...um... my brother. He wasn't a good person. He did things that were cruel and violent and he enjoyed doing them."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too." Lorenzo said before growing quite. It had been while since he thought about his brother's actions. While it might have led him to the FBI, it wasn't what kept him there. "But I love what I do. Most of the time."

She chuckled at the statement, which was no doubt the point. The other man seemed determined to win her trust. "What does your brother think?"

The innocent question made him pause. So few people knew the truth about anything in his life. After being, working undercover Lorenzo knew he could make something up easily. Except Elizabeth wasn't a criminal. No, she was a beautiful woman he was very attracted to. "He died in a car accident several years ago," he told her opting for the truth instead of protecting himself.

"Do you miss him?" she asked immediately regretting it. Lorenzo's feelings, especially about something so personal, were none of her business. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that."

Lorenzo shook his head. It was probably the first time anyone asked him that question. "I don't miss the man he became. His death it saved me from having to arrest him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth glanced at the clock, sighed, and rolled over. It was no use she couldn't sleep. For some reason she kept thinking about Lorenzo and the things he told her. She knew it couldn't have been easy for him to tell her those things. It must have been even harder for Lorenzo to go though them.

She couldn't imagine losing Steven. Even when they were, miles apart there was a comfort in know her bother was just a phone call away. Elizabeth found herself wanting to comfort Lorenzo. A though which through her into chaos and was the main reason for her sleepless night.

Because if Elizabeth was being honest it just wasn't the need to comfort him that she felt. No somewhere deep deep inside she felt the beginnings of an attraction forming. The idea was of course insane. After what she had been through a man, any man, should be the last thing on her mind. Except there it was.

Lorenzo, she could admit to herself, was nothing like her ex. It was easy for Elizabeth to see why he and Steven had become friends. The agent, which was the only real fault she could find, was a good man. And that was never more evident than watching him with Cam. It was surprising how patient he was with the small boy.

Cam could be a handful on a calm day something her ex made sure to remind of. He barely tolerated Cam and only because it made him look good. That was one thing that he cared about. Appearances were very important.

Letting out another sigh Elizabeth realized thinking for her ex wasn't helping. All it did was make her more confused about her feelings. Maybe it just the fact that Lorenzo was so kind to her and Cam. Maybe. She was sure that was part of it. Although she doubted that was the only reason. The feelings were what they were. Sadly, they were something Elizabeth could never think of acting on.

********************

Steven was buried in paperwork when he heard movement in the hall. He half-expected Cam's curly head to pop around the corner but instead he saw Elizabeth. "You're up late," he said taking off his glassed and rubbing his eyes. The worst part of being a doctor had to be the paperwork.

Crossing the room, she joined him at the overcrowded table. "So are you."

"Just trying to make sure I'm caught up for work tomorrow."

"Do you really have to go back?" she asked biting her lower lip. Although Elizabeth already knew, what his answer would be she had to ask the question.

"You know I do, Lizzie." Steven said gently taking one of her hands. "Not every guy is like that. Especially Lorenzo. He would never ever hurt you."

"I realize that in my head but... I'm still scared Steven."

Sighing at the admission, he decided to change the subject. "Maybe it's time to talk about moving you and Cam?"

"I guess it has to happen sometime," she said reluctantly. Steven's had become a sanctuary for her and leaving wasn't something she was ready to do.

"It does. Have you given it any thought about where you want to live?"

Starting to sort through the papers covering the table she shrugged. "I don't know. Someplace warmer. I'm sick of the snow. Maybe a smaller town but far far away from home."

He let out a laugh at Elizabeth's last comment. "That's a given. I'm gonna miss having you guys around."


	7. Chapter 7

AN:

We're finally moving a few steps forward. Slow and steady seems to be the tone for LiLo in this one. Pay careful attention to the Lo and Steven convo in this chapter.

And yes Cam makes an appearance as well. No Pippa this time sorry.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"Would you like to join us for a picnic?" Elizabeth asked nervously from the doorway. She had been awake, aware of Lorenzo's presence since Steven left at six this morning. Her plan had been to avoid him all day but apparently her son had other ideas. He was the reason she found herself inviting Lorenzo's company.

"You want me to join you?"

Elizabeth shrugged and looked at Cam who was bouncing with excitement in the yard. She couldn't help but notice the change in him. She also knew the man in front of her was a big part of that change. "Yeah. Well Cam does."

"What about you?" he asked carefully leaning back on the sofa. Lorenzo couldn't help but notice that she wouldn't meet his eyes. Definitely not a good sigh in his opinion.

There was a long uncomfortable pause before he heard her soft answer. "I'm still scared."

Those words tore at Lorenzo's heart. He had hoped after the last few weeks she was starting to trust him a little. "Elizabeth. My past especially the last few years isn't something I'm proud of. There are things I've done and let happen..." he paused pushing the past and his regrets away with a deep breath. "but I would never hurt you."

"It's just..." she trailed off almost immediately unable to give voice to her thoughts.

"Just what? What has you so scared?" he pressed patting the seat beside him. When Elizabeth sat down he relaxed slightly. Maybe Elizabeth wasn't as sacred as they both thought. It was a start if nothing else.

"I believed my ex once too."

"And now you don't trust yourself." he stated softly. When Elizabeth nodded he couldn't help but hate her ex husband just a little more. Lorenzo had been raised to treat a woman with respect. One of the only things his father every really taught him. It was a good thing he didn't know anything about the man responsible for hurting Elizabeth. Because at the moment Lorenzo was really tempted to kill asshole. "I trust you."

"That makes one of us then." she said drawing her knees to her chest. It felt good to hear Lorenzo say he trusted her especially when they both knew she didn't yet trust him.

"What he did, Elizabeth, it wasn't your fault." he told her softly trying to reassure the young woman. Lorenzo wanted nothing more than to hold her while she cried it out. However that wasn't an option something he had to keep reminding himself.

"Maybe. Maybe not." she said with a shrug before standing. She had to put some distance between her and Lorenzo. He was too close and not just in the physical sense. "I know I stayed with him far too long though."

"I wished you weren't so hard on yourself."

"If you agree to the picnic I promise to try. How's that?"

"Well I guess it's a start."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the afternoon was almost perfect. At least if you had asked Cam it had been. He had the complete attention of two out of three of his favorite people. The only thing missing besides his uncle was Pippa. However she had gone along with the other cats to the vet that morning.

He still didn't understand why he couldn't go too. So what if Uncle Steven was a doctor like Patrick? Mommy worked in a hospital and he went to work with her all the time. Of course anything would have been better than staying at home.

Cam realized he hadn't though of home or Da in so long. Ever since mommy had decided to leave really. There wasn't too much he missed especially not how Da hurt her. He knew she tried to hide what was going on but he knew anyways.

There were times his mommy was too quiet. Since coming to Uncle Steven's she'd been smiling more and more. Really smiling. And laughing too. He liked it when his mommy was happy. It made him happy too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steven leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. The house was finally silent. It was something he missed after a trying day. "I take it today went well?" he asked without bothering to open his eyes.

Lorenzo shrugged at the question. To be sure he wasn't sure how to answer the question. "We had a picnic." he finally said lowering himself on to the sofa.

"So is that a yes?"

"I guess so. Your nephew is pretty persuasive when he wants something." he said laughing at some of Cam's antics.

"Yeah he can be. Believe it or not he gets that from Lizzie."

"I believe it. Sometimes she has this..." Lorenzo paused thinking how describe part of what attracted him to Elizabeth. "spark in her eyes."

The soft words immediately had Steven's attention. He should have known something like this was going to happen. The two had too much in common for him to be surprised. However that didn't mean he had to like it. "Lorenzo don't. Please man." he begged knowing it wouldn't do any good. His friend wasn't going to listen to a thing he said.

"A little too late for the warning, Steven. I'm halfway there." he admitted reluctantly.

"Well shit." he mumbled running one hand through his hair. "This is a complication we don't need. Does she know?"

Lorenzo shook his head. He'd been careful around Elizabeth. The last thing she needed was to be aware of his growing feelings. Especially since she was just starting to trust him. "If she does it's not from me."

"That's something I guess. And I thought work was a lot of drama."

"How was your first day back?" the other man asked hoping to change the subject.

"Mostly the same. Which is reassuring. I was a little worried my people would run amok without supervision."

"Trauma center gone wild?"

Steven laughed at the image Lorenzo's words created. "Something like that. The staff I have their good don't get me wrong. But their young. Very young in a few cases."

"But they handled you being away?" he asked feeling a bit guilty about the time his friend had taken off.

"They did. I was pleasantly shocked this morning. I talked to Jagger." Steven said changing the subject yet again.

"How long?" he asked despite not being sure he wanted to know.

The doctor shrugged at the question. "Maybe a month." he said after a moments pause. "It's going to take time to set up a new life for them."

"A month?" Well shit. "Maybe... maybe I should go. Save us all a little pain."

"That's not gonna happen." Steven pointed out to his friend. Even if part of him liked the idea risking Lorenzo's life didn't sit well with him. "We both know Jagger isn't going to go for it especially with Jason Morgan after you. Moving you now would be like sending up a red flag."

"I guess your right. I didn't mean for this to happen. It's just she and Cam their so easy to care about."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason breathed a sigh of relief as he hung up the phone. He finally had a lead on Alcazar. It had take far longer than he wanted but at least he now had something to give Spinelli.

Apparently an agent named Jagger Cates was the last one seen with the traitor. Now it was just a matter of tracking down this agent's movements. Jason knew the man would want to keep tabs on their witness. He was too valuable for them to risk losing again.

Now it was just a matter of letting Spinelli work his magic. And then Alcazar would pay for betraying them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

It was bound to happen, Lorenzo realized. Although Steven was the head of his department it didn't excuse him from the occasional night shift. Thankfully, it had taken just over a week. It was time enough for Elizabeth to feel more comfortable with his presence. Not that there were still weren't moments between them. However, those moments were becoming few and far between. That is, until tonight.

Steven didn't leave until after dinner giving Elizabeth most of the day to worry. She tended to do that, Lorenzo noticed. She would worry and worry about a problem until it was bigger than it needed to be. He couldn't say her fear didn't hurt him because it did. Even though he tried to understand, Lorenzo knew she wasn't sure she could trust herself. It wasn't that he scared Elizabeth.

Of course in the end none of that matter because Steven still left. But not before giving a look full of warning. The message was clear. Don't hurt them. Of course Lorenzo would rather die first. The two of them had quickly become important to him even if he didn't understand it.

The moment Steven left the house became too... still, quiet, small. They all applied, especially after Cameron fell asleep. Lorenzo went to his own room not long after. He stayed up reading Le Carres' _Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy_, waiting for Elizabeth to go to bed as well, except that hadn't happened yet.

Glancing at the clock Lorenzo was surprised to see it was after one in the morning. He hadn't realized it was so late. Now he was starting to worry. He debated going to sleep despite knowing the idea was useless. Part of him argued against checking on Elizabeth. He doubted she would be happy to see him so late. Of course he ignored that part completely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was going to kill that stupid bitch. That is as soon as he found her. No one seemed to know where Elizabeth had disappeared to. It hadn't taken long to question her friends after all he had run most of them off, all except Patrick Drake.

The doctor was practically untouchable and he knew it. More importantly Elizabeth knew it. Dr. Drake was the one person he couldn't push out of her life.

If anyone knew where she was hiding it would him. Not that Drake was talking. In fact the man laughed at his questions earlier. Not only did he laugh, but dared him to do something about it. He wasn't stupid. Despite what some people believed.

It had taken time - years really to gain what he had. Power, money that was all he cared about. If Drake wanted to hide his wife he'd allow it for now. In the mean time he's watch and wait. Eventually the doctor would screw up. Let his guard down just enough to let something slip. And then... well then, Elizabeth would cease to be anything to anyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth shook as she slowly walked up the stairs. She knew what waited her at the top and yet she couldn't stop. He was waiting, staring at her, fist clenched in anger. It was a look she was more than familiar with. That look meant trouble.

She vaguely wondered what had set him off this time. Not that it ever took much. Elizabeth knew that from experience. Climbing up another stair her legs began to shake.

Somewhere in the back of her mind a voice was screaming. Turn around. Run. Don't go near him. She heard- felt the words but she couldn't obey them. It was as if Elizabeth was being controlled by some unseen force. And with each painful step she came closer to her fate.

This was a nightmare she had quickly realized but that wasn't comforting. Elizabeth could still feel the sting of leather against her skin. She couldn't dream this if she hadn't lived through it.

"Did you think I'd let you get away," he asked reaching out to grab her hair. Elizabeth let out an involuntarily yelp which caused him to smile. It wasn't a warm happy smile. This smile was cold and sinister. A hint of the cruel man he truly was.  
Despite the urge to fight she managed to stay still. Elizabeth knew that any kind of resistance would only make things worse. Eventually he's tire of beating her. The thought was depressing but that didn't make it any less true.

"I told you what would happen if you left me. Now you have to pay," he said before smacking her across the face. Blood trickled out her nose into her mouth. Elizabeth tried not to grimace at the metallic. Truth was it made her want to throw up.

She expected him to hit her again. It was part of their sick routine. But it never came. Instead he pulled her until she was over the stairs.

Fear.

Real fear gripped Elizabeth for the first time in years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hall was dark as he quietly made his way to the living room. Peeking in her room Lorenzo wasn't surprised to find it empty. That left the living room. Groaning he continued to the large room. Looking down at the sweats and tee-shirt he was wearing Lorenzo decided it could be worse.

Everything appeared to be normal. Even Elizabeth sleeping on the couch wasn't cause for alarm. He sat on the coffee table content to watch her sleeping. That was, until she let out a soft whimper.

The sound immediately put him on edge. It was clear Elizabeth was having a nightmare. To be more accurate she was probably reliving a memory. The knowledge made him feel even worse. She may have physically healed but it was clear the emotional scars were still fresh.

Cautiously he moved to the sofa unsure what to do next. Lorenzo doubted waking her was the right thing. At the same time he couldn't simply do nothing.

"Elizabeth," he whispered softly hoping to at least calm her down. And it seemed to work at least for a few moments. Then she began to thrash at some unknown assailant.

Elizabeth went rigid most likely with fear. Her breathing increased to the point of hyperventilation causing Lorenzo to grow more concerned. Her tiny hands grasped the light blanket

He watched helplessly before running a hand down her arm. He was amazed at how soft her skin was under his hand. Later the knowledge would torment him but for now his focus was Elizabeth.

"Sweetie you have to wake up," he murmured his hand continuing to caress her arm. She squirmed and mumbled something he didn't understand but she didn't wake up.

Clearly, this was going to be harder than he thought. His hand moved slowly to her face. The long chestnut strands were stuck to her face hiding it. He brushed the hair away gently while talking. It didn't seem to be working either but Lorenzo wasn't sure what else he could do. Startling her definitely wasn't the answer.

As Lorenzo was considering what to do next Elizabeth suddenly sat up. He assumed she wasn't quite awake, a fact that was confirmed when she starting fighting him.

She hit his chest desperate to push him away. "No! Please, Lucky don't!"

She sobbed and continued to struggle even as he tried to calm her down.

He called to her softly, "Elizabeth, Elizabeth... It's Lorenzo. It's Lorenzo, there's no Lucky here." That must be the bastard that hurt her, he realizes. Sonovabitch – he's probably a cop too - great - yeah, some brotherhood.

Elizabeth is still struggling against him but she starts to hear him, "It's Lorenzo, Elizabeth, you're having a nightmare," he says softly.

Finally, she heard him, her eyes registered the man holding her. This isn't Lucky - it's Steven's friend - he's nice - Cam likes him.

"Lorenzo," she swiped at her hair. "Lorenzo," she swiped again at her sweat-soaked hair, "what are you doing here?"

She looked down at her pajamas. She saw the fear in his eyes, and she remembered fighting him, she remembered her dream. Oh, God, what did I say?

"You were having a nightmare," he explained, "you're okay now, you're safe here at Stevens."

She looked down at her pajamas again and then up into his eyes. He's looking at me the way he looks at Cam. She took in a deep breath and finally unballed her fists. "What happened?"

"You were having a nightmare, you were muttering something, I couldn't make it out, but you were scared." He didn't want her to know he'd heard her. For some reason Lorenzo knew it was important she didn't know. He softly held her hand, "What can I do for you, Elizabeth, how can I help?"

"I don't think you can," she told him shyly her eyes focused on their joined hands.

"Try me," he gave her a small smile, "I'm resourceful."

She wanted to trust him, he seems so nice, but then she thought that once about her husband, too. And she remembered with a shudder where that got her.

He saw her shudder, "I'm not the guy who hurt you, Elizabeth. I know you don't know me, but I can promise you, I'd never hurt you."

"I've heard that before," she whispered.

"But not from me."


	9. Chapter 9

AN:

Sorry about the missed updates but the small person started school. Yeah. Yeah. I know DP I'm dead anyways.

This chapter is huge though. I hope all of you enjoy it. I look forward to all your comments.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

It was bound to happen, Lorenzo realized. Although Steven was the head of his department it didn't excuse him from the occasional night shift. Thankfully, it had taken just over a week. It was time enough for Elizabeth to feel more comfortable with his presence. Not that there were still weren't moments between them. However, those moments were becoming few and far between. That is, until tonight.

Steven didn't leave until after dinner giving Elizabeth most of the day to worry. She tended to do that, Lorenzo noticed. She would worry and worry about a problem until it was bigger than it needed to be. He couldn't say her fear didn't hurt him because it did. Even though he tried to understand, Lorenzo knew she wasn't sure she could trust herself. It wasn't that he scared Elizabeth.

Of course in the end none of that matter because Steven still left. But not before giving a look full of warning. The message was clear. Don't hurt them. Of course Lorenzo would rather die first. The two of them had quickly become important to him even if he didn't understand it.

The moment Steven left the house became too... still, quiet, small. They all applied, especially after Cameron fell asleep. Lorenzo went to his own room not long after. He stayed up reading Le Carres' _Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy_, waiting for Elizabeth to go to bed as well, except that hadn't happened yet.

Glancing at the clock Lorenzo was surprised to see it was after one in the morning. He hadn't realized it was so late. Now he was starting to worry. He debated going to sleep despite knowing the idea was useless. Part of him argued against checking on Elizabeth. He doubted she would be happy to see him so late. Of course he ignored that part completely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was going to kill that stupid bitch. That is as soon as he found her. No one seemed to know where Elizabeth had disappeared to. It hadn't taken long to question her friends after all he had run most of them off, all except Patrick Drake.

The doctor was practically untouchable and he knew it. More importantly Elizabeth knew it. Dr. Drake was the one person he couldn't push out of her life.

If anyone knew where she was hiding it would him. Not that Drake was talking. In fact the man laughed at his questions earlier. Not only did he laugh, but dared him to do something about it. He wasn't stupid. Despite what some people believed.

It had taken time - years really to gain what he had. Power, money that was all he cared about. If Drake wanted to hide his wife he'd allow it for now. In the mean time he's watch and wait. Eventually the doctor would screw up. Let his guard down just enough to let something slip. And then... well then, Elizabeth would cease to be anything to anyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth shook as she slowly walked up the stairs. She knew what waited her at the top and yet she couldn't stop. He was waiting, staring at her, fist clenched in anger. It was a look she was more than familiar with. That look meant trouble.

She vaguely wondered what had set him off this time. Not that it ever took much. Elizabeth knew that from experience. Climbing up another stair her legs began to shake.

Somewhere in the back of her mind a voice was screaming. Turn around. Run. Don't go near him. She heard- felt the words but she couldn't obey them. It was as if Elizabeth was being controlled by some unseen force. And with each painful step she came closer to her fate.

This was a nightmare she had quickly realized but that wasn't comforting. Elizabeth could still feel the sting of leather against her skin. She couldn't dream this if she hadn't lived through it.

"Did you think I'd let you get away," he asked reaching out to grab her hair. Elizabeth let out an involuntarily yelp which caused him to smile. It wasn't a warm happy smile. This smile was cold and sinister. A hint of the cruel man he truly was.  
Despite the urge to fight she managed to stay still. Elizabeth knew that any kind of resistance would only make things worse. Eventually he's tire of beating her. The thought was depressing but that didn't make it any less true.

"I told you what would happen if you left me. Now you have to pay," he said before smacking her across the face. Blood trickled out her nose into her mouth. Elizabeth tried not to grimace at the metallic. Truth was it made her want to throw up.

She expected him to hit her again. It was part of their sick routine. But it never came. Instead he pulled her until she was over the stairs.

Fear.

Real fear gripped Elizabeth for the first time in years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hall was dark as he quietly made his way to the living room. Peeking in her room Lorenzo wasn't surprised to find it empty. That left the living room. Groaning he continued to the large room. Looking down at the sweats and tee-shirt he was wearing Lorenzo decided it could be worse.

Everything appeared to be normal. Even Elizabeth sleeping on the couch wasn't cause for alarm. He sat on the coffee table content to watch her sleeping. That was, until she let out a soft whimper.

The sound immediately put him on edge. It was clear Elizabeth was having a nightmare. To be more accurate she was probably reliving a memory. The knowledge made him feel even worse. She may have physically healed but it was clear the emotional scars were still fresh.

Cautiously he moved to the sofa unsure what to do next. Lorenzo doubted waking her was the right thing. At the same time he couldn't simply do nothing.

"Elizabeth," he whispered softly hoping to at least calm her down. And it seemed to work at least for a few moments. Then she began to thrash at some unknown assailant.

Elizabeth went rigid most likely with fear. Her breathing increased to the point of hyperventilation causing Lorenzo to grow more concerned. Her tiny hands grasped the light blanket

He watched helplessly before running a hand down her arm. He was amazed at how soft her skin was under his hand. Later the knowledge would torment him but for now his focus was Elizabeth.

"Sweetie you have to wake up," he murmured his hand continuing to caress her arm. She squirmed and mumbled something he didn't understand but she didn't wake up.

Clearly, this was going to be harder than he thought. His hand moved slowly to her face. The long chestnut strands were stuck to her face hiding it. He brushed the hair away gently while talking. It didn't seem to be working either but Lorenzo wasn't sure what else he could do. Startling her definitely wasn't the answer.

As Lorenzo was considering what to do next Elizabeth suddenly sat up. He assumed she wasn't quite awake, a fact that was confirmed when she starting fighting him.

She hit his chest desperate to push him away. "No! Please, Lucky don't!"

She sobbed and continued to struggle even as he tried to calm her down.

He called to her softly, "Elizabeth, Elizabeth... It's Lorenzo. It's Lorenzo, there's no Lucky here." That must be the bastard that hurt her, he realizes. Sonovabitch – he's probably a cop too - great - yeah, some brotherhood.

Elizabeth is still struggling against him but she starts to hear him, "It's Lorenzo, Elizabeth, you're having a nightmare," he says softly.

Finally, she heard him, her eyes registered the man holding her. This isn't Lucky - it's Steven's friend - he's nice - Cam likes him.

"Lorenzo," she swiped at her hair. "Lorenzo," she swiped again at her sweat-soaked hair, "what are you doing here?"

She looked down at her pajamas. She saw the fear in his eyes, and she remembered fighting him, she remembered her dream. Oh, God, what did I say?

"You were having a nightmare," he explained, "you're okay now, you're safe here at Stevens."

She looked down at her pajamas again and then up into his eyes. He's looking at me the way he looks at Cam. She took in a deep breath and finally unballed her fists. "What happened?"

"You were having a nightmare, you were muttering something, I couldn't make it out, but you were scared." He didn't want her to know he'd heard her. For some reason Lorenzo knew it was important she didn't know. He softly held her hand, "What can I do for you, Elizabeth, how can I help?"

"I don't think you can," she told him shyly her eyes focused on their joined hands.

"Try me," he gave her a small smile, "I'm resourceful."

She wanted to trust him, he seems so nice, but then she thought that once about her husband, too. And she remembered with a shudder where that got her.

He saw her shudder, "I'm not the guy who hurt you, Elizabeth. I know you don't know me, but I can promise you, I'd never hurt you."

"I've heard that before," she whispered.

"But not from me."


	10. Chapter 10

AN:

Can you believe I'm updating already? No? Well if you can't believe that you won't believe this either. Sanctuary is nearly done. "WTFH?" It's true. Sad... very sad but still true. A lot happens in the next few chapters so buckle up its gonna be a bumpy ride. ;)

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

The small house Steven Webber called home had clearly once been a part of a farm. Now the house and the barn were all that remained. It was the perfect hiding place. Who would have thought to look for anyone in a place like this?

Certainly not him. If Spinelli hadn't track Agent Cates back to this house Jason would have never believed it. Of course that was the whole idea behind safe houses. If they looked obvious they wouldn't be safe.

Jason readjusted the binoculars so that he was once again focused back on the house. Someone he knew was home. The front rooms had their lights on allowing his to see movement through the window. There were at least two men, one of them probably, Alcazar, and one woman.

The woman was going to be a problem. He had a personal rule about killing woman and children. But Alcazar dying trumped everything else at the moment. Since Jason had no idea what the FBI knew he couldn't risk leaving witnesses. Maybe he could find a less personal method of killing the traitor. Maybe.

Steven sighed as he sat down the phone. Jagger had agreed that someone had been in his office. It was simply too big of a coincidence for them to think otherwise. That meant Elizabeth and Cameron had to leave. The sooner the better for all involved.

Part of him wanted to put the task off until the morning. However he knew waiting would only make things worse. No he had to tell Elizabeth tonight.

"You're looking serious tonight," she said joining him at the table and breaking his thoughts. "Is something wrong?"

He had always believed that being honest was usually the best thing. This time was no different. "Yeah it is," he admitted simply.

"Can I help," she asked eager to do something, anything besides sitting around. Elizabeth wasn't used to the inactivity after being a surgical nurse for years. "I mean you've done so much for me..."

"You really wanna help?"

"Of course."

He let out a deep sigh and ran a hair through his hair. She wasn't going to like the answer but in all fairness she did ask. "Alright, but you're not going to like it."

"Okay..."

"I need you and Cam to leave," Steven paused for a moment letting her process what he said before finishing. "Tomorrow."

"To... tomorrow," she choked out unable to believe the news. "You can't be serious."

"I'm afraid I am."

"What? Why? I mean don't you want us here?"

The accusation hurt. Logically Steven knew she was just lashing out but it still hurt. "You know I do but... it's not safe anymore Elizabeth," he stood up from the table and began to pace the small kitchen. "To be honest Lorenzo blew any safety to hell the moment he showed up."

"So why now? Why send us away? Is this because of me and Lorenzo?"

"No. It's not I swear," he promised when it was clear Elizabeth didn't believe him. "I'll admit I'm not thrilled with whatever been happening between the two of you but it's not why I'm sending you away."

"Then explain it to me. Please Steven I need to understand."

"A few days ago someone broke in my office. I think... I'm fairly certain it was Jason Morgan or at the very least somebody who worked for him."

"Is he looking for Lorenzo or..." Elizabeth trailed off leaving the rest unspoken.

"I don't know Elizabeth," Steven shrugged feeling helpless at not having any answers. "But that's why you have to go."

Lorenzo was getting used to the quiet of the country. It reminded him of his home in South America. Truth was, he was looking forward to going home when all of this was over.

Maybe he'd even go back to teaching. Lorenzo had just started his career at Oxford when he went down this path. Not that he regretted the decision. He did wonder what Elizabeth would think if she knew he was an art history professor.

_Well damn._ There she was again creeping in to his every thought. How was he going to leave her... them behind.

Lorenzo had long known that he loved Elizabeth and her son. It wasn't something he planned or even expected. It just was.

And now he couldn't face the idea of living a life without them, except that was what's about to happen. Ever since the break-in Steven had been on edge. Thankfully, Jagger had managed to put a rush on the arrangements for Elizabeth and Cam. By this time tomorrow they'd be gone.

Gone. Far away from him.

While Lorenzo wanted them here with him he knew it was selfish. Keeping them safe and, more importantly, alive trumped everything else. Maybe someday when things were settled he could contact them. Immediately the idea of bringing them to South America popped into his brain. The thought was tempting, too tempting to be honest.

Leaving the country wasn't a real solution by any means. Jason Morgan would probably search for him until the end of time. Could he take that risk with Elizabeth and Cameron?

Lorenzo was brought out of his own thoughts as he watched the young mother wrangle her small son and his kitten back into the house. _I'm going to miss this. Never thought I would._

"Lorenzo," Cam ran up to him and held Pippa out, "you watch Pippa, pleeze. Mommy says I gotta have a bath!"

Lorenzo chuckled, "Well you're dirty and yes, I'll watch Pippa for you."

"Oh, no," Elizabeth protested as she followed Cam in, "you don't have to."

Lorenzo looked up at her as he rose from the sofa, "Well, you could watch Pippa and I can give Cam his bath. Would that be better?" He smiled down at Cam and then held out Pippa to Elizabeth, '"But, I'm pretty sure I read somewhere that house cats do not find baths entertaining!"

"If you're sure..."

"Yeah, I am," he said as their eyes met. Lorenzo wanted... needed to spend this time with Cameron.

Elizabeth sighed and nodded her consent. "Then I guess I'm on kitten duty."

Elizabeth wasn't surprised to find Lorenzo alone in the living room. Since her nightmare it had become routine for them both. "Thank you for taking care of Cam."

"I had fun. Thank you for letting me," he said smiling at the memory. Cam had managed to get him and half the bathroom soaked as well. "He's a great kid, Elizabeth."

"Yeah he is," she agreed biting her lower lip. Her son was thriving here and Elizabeth dreaded telling that they were leaving. "I haven't told him about leaving yet. It's going to break his heart."

"Maybe but kid's are resilient. He'll be okay especially since Pippa is going, too," he teased hoping to lighten the mood. When Elizabeth giggled at the comment he knew it had worked.

"He loves that cat so much. I don't wanna go," she whispered resting her head on Lorenzo's shoulder.

"Shhh... Come here," he crooned wrapping his arms around her. They sat in silence for several minutes, neither wanting to ruin the moment. Finally, he said, "As much as I hate it Steven's right. He is."

"I'm scared. What if..."

He brushed a soft kiss to her lips silencing her easily. "Nothing is going to happen to you or Cam. I promise. Just... please trust me," he plead needing her to believe him.

"I do. And I don't know how it happened, but I do trust you Lorenzo."

"I can't tell you how much that means to me. Why don't..."

"What," she asked when Lorenzo made no effort to finish the sentence.

Lorenzo hesitated for another moment, "How about we talk a walk?"

Jason watched as Alcazar made his way from the house to the barn.

Only this time he wasn't alone.

He was shocked to recognize the woman accompanying him. Of course the shock didn't last long. And as it faded a plan formed in its place.


	11. Chapter 11

AN:

Okay so two things... alright three...

1) You love me.

2) I warned you Jason was the bad guy.

and

3) If you kill me now you'll never get to read the last chapter.

~Kelly~

PS

Uber special thanks to Lis for all her help with this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Jason gently stretched from his vantage point. The Spencer woman had gone into the barn with Lorenzo hours ago. Fact is, they spent the night in there. He pinched the bridge of his nose before resuming his observation of the barn doors.

He saw the trees rustle to the left. It was the street side of the property. He looked around and for what caused it since it was a still night and there hadn't been any wind all night just light breezes.

He adjusted the binoculars to the night feature since it was still not quite light enough to see on his own. Soon it would be. The sun would be up in the next hour.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth looked over at Lorenzo and couldn't believe as the sky started turning from black to gray that they'd spent the whole night talking.

She couldn't remember the last time she'd spent this much time talking to anyone. And about art too! All these weeks and she'd not known he was once an Art History professor. It was great to be able to just relax and enjoy a conversation without having to be afraid.

"This was so great," she beamed at him as she stood from the blanket, "it was wonderful to talk to someone about art."

"I really would like to see your paintings someday," he rose in her wake and bent down to get the blanket.

Elizabeth grabbed one of the ends and they folded it together. "I don't paint anymore," she said quietly. "Maybe my Grams kept some, but all the others," her voice trailed off.

"What about them?"

"They were, uhm, well," she stopped when he held up his hand and put his finger to his lips.

He gave her the blanket and moved as softly as possible to the end of the stall where they'd spent the night. He reached, out of habit, to the small of his back but came back empty handed. _Damn!_

Peering around the stall's entry he could make out a slim form of a man. He didn't recognize the shape and he couldn't make out the face, but his senses told him this was not a friend.

"ELIZABETH!"

Lorenzo heard the soft intake of breath and turned toward the small woman who'd just drawn herself against the opposite wall.

"**ELIZABETH!**

"I've been watching this place for hours! I know you're in here with that guy! I know you're putting out for him! YOU'RE A WHORE!"

Lorenzo looked over at Elizabeth and saw her eyes glisten with tears and if it was possible he saw her body shrink as he watched.

"Get your ass out here you piece of trash!"

"Why don't you spew your venom at someone more your size," Lorenzo asked smoothly coming out from the stall next to the one they'd been in all night.

Fortunately for them they'd been in a birthing stall and it was longer than the others and had two entries. Lorenzo came out of the one furthest from Elizabeth and behind Lucky taking him by surprise.

As the irate cop turned toward him Lorenzo brought his fist up and connected with the jaw of the man he'd come to hate without ever having met him.

Lucky was knocked back without losing his footing, but Lorenzo could see him struggling to stay upright.

"You know," he chuckled, "it's always guys like you that have to beat up on women. How long until you beat up on Cam. How long before you break him the way you've tried to break a wonderful woman like Elizabeth?"

"YOU" Lucky leaned into Lorenzo, "have NO right to talk about her or my son! SHE'S MY wife!" He pounded his chest, "He's MY son!"

Lorenzo let out a snicker, "You mean the son you never bothered to spend the hour to actually adopt?" He was ready for the punch when it came and barely flinched which made Lucky even angrier.

"YOU know nothing," and Lucky let loose with a barrage of vile epithets about his wife and what they'd been doing in the barn. Lorenzo returned a few of his punches but realized too late that they'd been backing up toward the section where Elizabeth hid.

Elizabeth listened to the entire exchange and couldn't keep her tears at bay. As Lorenzo tried to steer them away from her she finally shouted out and drew Lucky's attention away from the agent. He wasted no time in coming for her just as she knew he would.

As he raised his hand to punch her Lorenzo caught it from behind flipped him around and smacked the palm of his hand into Lucky's nose.

The cop went down like a rag doll.

Elizabeth watched him sputter for a moment as his eyes started to roll back in his head and then stopped. The nurse in her screamed for her to do something. The mother in her cheered. And the woman in her just looked at the man she'd spend the night with bleeding from his lip as he caught his breath and went to him.

Lucky was already dead, the cartilage from his nose impaling his brain.

Lorenzo gathered Elizabeth in his arms and moved her away from the body. She didn't need to be anywhere near that asshole any longer. He moved them to the doorway of the barn.

The sun was starting to streak the sky with light and it played over her pinched white face. Lorenzo took her in his arms again and smoothed his hand down her back and whispered to her that she was free now. Free to be what she wanted, free of fear, free to be who she wanted to be.

He felt her nod against his chest.

"Now," he pulled back and lifted her chin, "Cam's going to be up soon. So," he dried her tears with his thumb, "we can't have him seeing his Mommy all upset, right?"

Elizabeth gave him a weak smile, "Right," she brushed her fingers under her eyes. "I better get washed up." She looked back into the barn, "What," she looked back at Lorenzo, "we better tell Stephen."

"You take care of you," Lorenzo told her with a smile, "I'll take care of the garbage."

She nodded and started to walk away, but turned back and gave him a soft kiss to his cheek, "Thank you."

Lorenzo smiled at the simple gesture, but he knew what it meant to her, "You're welcome."

Jason pulled the binoculars from his eyes. From the looks of Lorenzo and the bruise forming on his eye and the blood from his mouth he must have taken care of that idiot Spencer. _Good riddance. Ass!_

He picked up his rifle and adjusted the scope. He waited until the Spencer woman was inside the house. He checked the sound reducer and felt for whatever wind there was. Lorenzo stayed right where he was and watched Mrs. Spencer until the door to the house closed behind her.

Elizabeth never saw the man who just saved her life crumple to the ground. No one heard anything except perhaps a small thud.

Jason mentally ticked Luis Alcazar off his list. He was finished, Alcazar was dead. Within seconds Jason broke down his weapon, collected his single casing and putting his things in his duffel disappeared into the morning.


	12. Epilogue

AN:

Well... it's finally over. I started this fic specfially to write the end of the last chapter. I know... I know I need threapy. However this is cheaper and the voices like it better.

Since I didn't get any death threats I'm going to assume that you trust me. LOL. I don't know why. As always thanks for all your encouragement along the way. I hope this chapter is as good as the first.

~Kelly~

* * *

**[b]Epilogue[/b]**

_[i]Six months later[/i]_

The house was silent as Elizabeth walked through the sun lit rooms. Cam was already outside in the massive backyard with Steven exploring. Though she'd only been here, a short time she already loved what was to be their new home. Something about the place gave her such a sense of peace. Maybe... Maybe here the horror of the last few months would fade away.

Not that Elizabeth would ever forget finding Lorenzo's body. She had thought Lucky's death would have ended her nightmares. Instead, memories of that morning haunted her. The site of Lorenzo's lifeless body on the ground, Cameron's cries mixed with her own...

Elizabeth shook her head trying to push back the images. It would do no good to dwell on any of them now. Living through them was bad enough. Not long after she found Lorenzo, the place had filled with cops and feds. Even through her grief, Elizabeth could sense the tension. However, the local cops eventually stepped back letting Steven's friend Jagger take over.

It took days for everything to calm back down. Lucky's family was understandably furious over his death. Naturally, they blamed her. Just as they had from the moment, she met him. The Spencer's weren't known for taking responsibility for their actions. But their reaction this time was almost unbelievable.

Lulu most likely encouraged by her father filed a lawsuit against Elizabeth. The young girl tried to say that she not Lorenzo was responsible for Lucky's death. She had dreaded returning to port Charles for weeks before the case was heard. Despites Steven's reassurances after all Lucky had been a dirty cop. As it turned out, she didn't need to worry. The mob in Port Charles was in shambles.

Sonny Corinthos had been arrested days after Lorenzo's murder. She of course knew of the mob boss. He had been the one to push Lucky into becoming a cop. Sonny needed someone on the inside and who better than the son of an old friend. She had tried to feel sorry for Carly, Sonny's wife and Lucky's cousin, but she couldn't. Especially after she heard, that Sonny was the one after Lorenzo.

Tears threatened to fall as she thought back to that turbulent time. Between the trial and Lulu's attacks Elizabeth was happy to leave. Of course, she had expected Steven to take them back to Baltimore. Except he hadn't. First, they'd stopped by New York City to visit briefly with Jagger and his wife Karen.

And it was there that everything truly changed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The silence was going to kill him. It was ironic that Lorenzo believed that when he had once craved the silence. That was until he met Elizabeth and Cam. The two had filled his days with laughter something he now missed.

When he had woken up, he was shocked to find that he'd been shot yet again. However, it didn't take long for that shock to melt away into anger. Elizabeth… his precious Elizabeth thought he was dead. In fact, the whole world thought he was dead.

Lorenzo had been furious. At Steven and Jagger, at himself, at the world. Then Jagger explained that he'd been in a coma for two months. The sniper's bullet had just barely missed his heart. It was sheer luck that he was even alive.

The knowledge made him see their side of things. Mostly. His case against Jason Morgan was shot to hell. Unlike the mountains of physical he collected against Sonny all Lorenzo had on the enforcer was his testimony. While being dead kept him alive it also kept Jason out of jail.

That knowledge was unsettling enough without adding Elizabeth and Cameron to the mix. Steven had reluctantly confessed how upset they were. He hated the pain they were going through especially since there was nothing he could do.

With Lucky gone, they were safe. Lorenzo didn't want to be the one to put them back in danger. Except... except his heart was having trouble accepting the message.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorenzo stared out over his property barely resisting the urge to throw something. He had sent most of the staff away, which probably kept them from quitting. For the last several days, his mood had been worse than usual.

He was lost in deep thought when soft footsteps sounded across the tile floor. "I thought I said I wanted to be left alone," he growled hoping whoever it was would have the sense to leave.

Clearly, that wasn't meant to be. He heard movement for several more seconds before it stopped. Although Lorenzo knew, he wasn't alone. Just as he was about to order the person to leave again he heard the last voice he ever expected to hear. "I really should be angry with you not the other way around."

The sound nearly brought him to his knees. Elizabeth... somehow... she was here in South America. It didn't make any sense but Lorenzo didn't really care at the moment. "Eliz... Elizabeth what... how... I'm so happy to see you."

"I thought you were dead. Cameron thought you were dead." she said her tone slightly accusing.

"I know." he replied moving to join her on the sofa. He sat close as he dared without touching. He wasn't so stupid that he was blind to her anger. "I'm sorry. You can't imagine how sorry I am."

"Then explain it to me Lorenzo." Elizabeth demanded resisting the urge to move away. While she was happy Lorenzo was alive, she was also hurt and angry by his actions. "I want... I need to know if the man I fell in love with was real or..."

"That was me." he immediately broke in. Lorenzo knew her doubts were in part his own doing. "The real me. For the first time in years I was acting like myself."

"I want to believe you..."

"But you've been lied to by everyone. Including me." he finished softly cursing the situation yet again. "Do you remember what I told you about my brother?"

"Yeah. You said he was why you became an FBI agent."

"He was. Luis and I..." Lorenzo paused searching for the right word. After letting long sigh, he continued. "We were so different. Even as kids, he was more interested in our father's business than me. And as adults… we went our separate ways. Until he died. As it turned out Luis never mentioned he had brother let alone a twin."

"And the FBI took advantage of the fact."

Lorenzo shrugged at the statement. He'd been shocked when the FBI approached him all those years ago. However once he heard their plan Lorenzo jumped at the idea. "Maybe a little but I don't regret those years. I got to make up for some of the pain my family caused. The only thing I regretted was losing you and Cam."

Elizabeth reached out to grab his hand. "You haven't lost us Lorenzo." she told him softly.

"Haven't I? I don't why you're here or even how but... this wasn't supposed to happen."

She was taken aback by Lorenzo's harms words. Trying to remember he probably didn't mean it Elizabeth asked, "Are you angry that I'm here?"

"No. You… you don't understand. I finally found you. Someone I could fall in love with. And... I started to make all these plans about our future. I even thought about bring you and Cam here. Then... then everything fell apart."

Elizabeth didn't hear most of what he said. Her brain had stopped working after Lorenzo said he loved her. She wanted to believe him but part of her wondered if it was true. "You love me?" she asked in a soft hesitant voice.

"So much. From the moment we met, I was drawn to you. And Cameron... I love him too. I hated Lucky for tossing the two of you away." Lorenzo couldn't help but shaking his head just thinking about the dead man. It was the one man he didn't regret killing. "Speaking of..." he started not quite sure how to ask her the question that was on his mind. "Elizabeth I know Lucky was a cop. But… but there was more wasn't it? There had to be another reason you were so scare. Will you tell me?"

"Lucky..." she said on a long sigh. Elizabeth wasn't sure she wanted to talk about this but Lorenzo deserved the whole truth. "He was a dirty cop. Sonny was the reason he joined the force."

"And the reason you were so scared?"

"Partly." she admitted with a shrug. The situation was more complex than that. "Luke and Sonny have been friends for a long time. I couldn't risk Lucky going to him for help."

Part of Lorenzo wanted to tell her Sonny wouldn't have approved of Lucky beating her. The only trouble with that was the mob boss tended to be a selfish asshole on a good day. "How did you find me?"

"Jagger told me after Karen threatened to divorce him." she said letting out a soft laugh. The agent had held firm until his wife got involved. It was funny to see Jagger cave to his wife.

"I... I don't understand. Why would Karen care about any of this?"

"Steven took Cam and I back to Port Charles to... deal with things."

"The trial?" he asked surprising Elizabeth. Lorenzo had managed to pry some information out of his friends about her and Cam.

"Yeah. Anyways after we stopped by to visit Jagger."

There was something she wasn't saying. Something more. And if her fidgeting was anything to go by it was something huge. He wondered what else Elizabeth hadn't told him yet. "What aren't you telling me?"

"I... um... I hadn't been feeling well and Karen... she's a doctor." she finished lamely. Elizabeth was sure he knew the fact.

"Were you sick?" he asked his mind racing at everything that could be wrong.

"Not exactly."

"Not exactly? What in the hell does that mean?"

"I'm pregnant."

"You're... that last night... we made a child?" Elizabeth nodded not quite meeting his eyes. It was then he finally understood how she found him. Jagger's wife was a hopeless romantic. He'd have to find away to thank her. "And that's why Karen pushed things."

"She said you'd asked about us and that Jagger shouldn't have made the decision he did."

He couldn't help but privately agree with Karen. The agent should have given him and Elizabeth a choice. "You know when I woke up I was so angry. I hated knowing what you and Cam were going through."

"It seemed so unfair... finding you and then losing you..." she was stopped by a sob. The events of the last few months had finally caught up with Elizabeth all at once.

"Shh." he soother pulling her into his arms. "Don't cry Elizabeth. I'm right here. I'm so sorry."

The moment was broken by an exuberant Cam followed by Steven. "Lo I miss you."

"I missed you too," he said pulling the young boy onto the couch. "Hey man."

"Hey. How's the shoulder?"

"Better. Thanks for bringing them here."

"Do you live here too?"

Lorenzo nodded smiling at the little boy's excitement. "Actually I grew up here."

"Really?"

"Really."

"That is so cool." Cam said his brown eyes widening. He couldn't wait to explore the huge house with the older man. He had thought he'd never see Lo again until they got here. "Did you know mommy's gonna have a baby? That's why she's all fat."

"Cam!" Elizabeth exclaimed turning red at her son's comment. "Don't you dare laugh." she warned the two men who turning red themselves. However it was from amusement not embarrassment.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Lorenzo said winking at her. "How do you feel about being a big brother?"

He took several moments to seriously consider Lorenzo's question before answering. "I like. Well unless mommy has a girl. They're gross."

"Aren't mommy and Pippa girls?"

"That's different."

"If you say so."

"I do."

"Why don't we go check on Pippa?" Steven suggested knowing the couple probably wanted a few minutes alone. Immediately his nephew ran out of the room headed towards his new bedroom.

"He brought Pippa."

"I think he would have stayed with Steven if I said no."

"I'm so glad you didn't." he whispered pulling her close. Lorenzo knew they had a lot to talk about but he wanted to forget all that for a moment. They had time to fix the mistakes of the last few months. Something he would have said was impossible even just an hour ago. "I love you. Not because of the baby or... Cam but because you're you. Things... they're going to be crazy for a while and I just... I need you to know that I love you."

"I love you too." she responded just moments before his lips pressed against hers. As they kissed, Elizabeth realized Steven had been a sanctuary of sorts. A place to heal from the past and move forward not just for her and Cam but Lorenzo too. And now the three of them had a wonderful new future to begin.


End file.
